


The Aquatic Palace

by belivaird_st



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: \\Modern-Era//Carol and Therese take Rindy out to dinner.





	The Aquatic Palace

“Do you see the fishies?”

Carol looked up from reading on her tablet at Therese and Rindy, who were both standing in front of the large rectangle fish tank that divided the Chinese restaurant’s buffet and lounge. She watched their smiling faces reflect on the glass. The aquarium contained different types of fish and sea plants with a beam of light installed above to make the tank look blue. 

_My family,_ Carol thought, shutting off the tablet to pick more food on her plate. She found herself very lucky to have two, glorious females in her life.

“Mommy, come look at the fish!” Her daughter shouted excitedly to Carol inside the dining room area, causing a few people to look her way.

“Shh, Rindy, we use our indoor voices, please,” Therese was telling her in a low whisper, pressing a finger between her lips. “Mommy can look at them after we eat. Let’s go back to the table...” she picked up the five-year-old and carried her back to their assigned seating.

“We saw the fish, Mommy!” Rindy exclaimed, smiling at her mother, who widened her blue eyes back at her with full enthusiasm.

“You did? Were they pretty?” Carol gushed.

“Uh huh,” Rindy replied, picking up her beef teriyaki stick to nibble on. Therese was busy tucking a napkin in front of the child’s long-sleeve Bo Peep shirt before digging into her own plate. She picked up a sweet ‘n sour piece of chicken to dip it in orange sauce before taking a bite out of it.


End file.
